


Sky Story

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bad Ending, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Love Story about Sun and Moon
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sky Story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Небесная история](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589379) by [girl_vampirka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka). 



> hope you'll enjoy it!

Sun was going slowly, in measured fashion, and seeing a silhouette far ahead. He was walking every day of his life for thousands years. But what is the point of his routine walking? Everything is quite simple - his walk was his work. He was going around, around and around and was trying to catch up that silhouette.

Sometimes he was asking himself questions:

‘How long have I been going around? How long have I been trying to catch up with her?”

But every time he kept on walking. She continued too.

You know, she had never looked back. She was looking straight all time like Sun. She was trying to catch up a silhouette in sight which had never looked back.

Fortunately for them, they had special moments. Moments when she started running until she hid in shadows far ahead Sun. Those lucky moments when she is touching his back, smiling so softly and saying:

‘Hello’ clear voice with light sadness in it. ‘We haven’t seen each other for long. About two months, maybe?’

‘Hello’ Sun is answering loudly, turning himself around. ‘You’re right, about half and two months, I think.’

‘Yeah’ Moon agreed thoughtfully. ‘Rarer this year, isn’t it?’

‘We’ve been through worse’ shrugged his shoulders Sun. Then he gave her concerned look: ‘How are you?’

‘Obviously fine, dear. Nothing can happen to me. What about you?’ she smiled again.

‘Nothing has changed’ Sun is looking careful at her silver hair.

‘We are out of time for today’ quite noticed Moon. ‘I was glad to see you. Bye!’

‘Bye…’ Sun repeated like a bad echo while he was looking at her silhouette becoming smaller and smaller. When Moon got to the horizon’s line, he sighted.

This was apparently true that Moon was the most wonderful thing in Sun’s endless life.

He smiled regrettably and continued walking despite the pain in covered fading leg. He didn’t like to think what would happen with moon without him.

***

Sun was fading painfully slowly. Metamorphosis power was very helpful in making a secret about his illness: when Moon was behind him, the front side was fading. When moon was catching up with him on the left side, the right side was fading. It was saving Sun from Moon’s tears which Sun hated and from her sorrow.

Their meeting was becoming rarer and rarer. Thousands of years had been taken away when their way – their galaxy – started crashing. Dimly space (because of dying sun) flashed from time to time so they could see dark-blue- and purple-colored sky with little sparkles of stars instead of light blue theme. These stars were singing like little crystal bells and this song made Sun feel better every time he heard them. He hoped that she could make friends with those little things when he had to go away.

However Moon was scared. She was setting her long blue skirt straight, nervously pulling her hair in hands and giving anxious looks to his silhouette.

‘Why he is so dim? May he be so far ahead? Why he didn’t disappear then?’ she asked herself.

Their last meeting was awful. Sun hardly had powers to walk and it wasn’t enough to hide dark side. The sight of Moon’s tears and frustration was insufferable for Sun. She didn’t want to believe that Sun was dying. Moon was crying and Sun was scared that she couldn’t get through it.

And she couldn’t.

When Moon understood the reason, dim Sun’s light stopped giving her warm and relax. And every time silhouette hid in darkness, her heart became beating faster. She wanted to forget everything and run, run, run until she get him.

When there was nothing in the horizon, Moon was scared stiff that their recent meeting could become their last meeting. According to the sky law, they were forbidden to stand or to run, to catch up each other intentionally.

According to the sky law, they had to keep on going despite everything. According to the sky law, the only punishment they could get was execution.

Moon knew it. She had never forgotten it.

She still remembered it when she was going and counting hours before their meeting. Moon knew she would reach Sun in two days. She saw that he fell down after the dark flash. Sparkle’s song about light sorrow became louder when Sun’s dim light started immediately fading.

Moon hadn’t forgotten it even when she saw him exhausted and hardly sitting. But she started running.

Sun was looking at her, confused.

‘Why?’ he asked sadly. ‘You could live…’

‘I didn’t want to do it without you and you should know it’ Moon said kindly.

‘I wanted you to live…’ Sun sighted.

‘It is selfish’ she noticed. ‘And we can’t change anything anymore’

‘Forgive me’ he tried to smile. And this effort has left on his lips for ever.

‘I will’ Moon whispered before she fell apart to stardust. However, she didn’t have enough time to say “thank you” to Sun.


End file.
